


【授权翻译】our hands can touch even if it hurts

by Leavia310



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Introspection, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavia310/pseuds/Leavia310
Summary: 战兔没能救下香澄，他对此无能为力，而龙我比战兔更能看出对方的心思。





	【授权翻译】our hands can touch even if it hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our hands can touch even if it hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349932) by [towokuwusatsuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu). 



香澄死后，龙我向他致谢，战兔笑笑，却不知如何回应。龙我一转过身去，他的耳朵便立马耷拉下来，眼神垂落在手上。他并没有救到她，只不过让她走得尽可能安详罢了。  
但龙我还是感谢了他，他不知道自己是否担得起这句话。

他希望自己能更多了解混血龙种，这样就能读懂龙我在他面前毫不掩饰的那些肢体动作。与之相对的是龙我能轻易读懂他。兔子混血在日本乃至全世界都很少见，然而混血龙种呢，战兔也就见过那么一个。就一个，龙我。

龙我坐下之后，双翼收拢紧紧包裹住他的身体。他这样是想坐得更舒服些，是觉得冷了，还是沉默表示“离我远点我想静静”呢？战兔不知道。看到龙我将龙瓶收进掌心，如此虔诚，如此珍重，眼下显然不是贸然发问的好时机。

今天早些时候，一切还没发展到现在这么糟糕。龙我打了个盹，战兔借机匆忙上网搜寻他能用得上的可靠情报，当然，一无所获，没找到任何帮得上龙我的信息。挫败感挥之不去，他记得自己将手指插进发间，耳朵后收，对着电脑屏幕上毫无用处的信息抓狂，直到他的脚狠狠踢得桌子摇晃起来，他才终于放弃了搜索。

现在他希望自己能够坚持下去，希望自己能在这种情况下帮到龙我。此前他已经失去了生命中的大部分时光，不记得自己的名字和过去，除了噩梦之外一无所有。是石动惚一在他浑身湿透，战栗不止的时候将他从小巷中带走的。

可龙我所失去的和他截然不同，那更尖锐，更锋利，令他困扰不已。毕竟直到现在的记忆中，战兔从未失去过任何人，更别说眼睁睁看着一条生命消失在自己的臂弯中。他本该救出香澄的，就算龙我为此对他大打出手他也不会觉得奇怪。

龙我最终把龙瓶放到一边，抬头看着他，“战兔，你没事吧？”  
“不该我问你吗？你……她……”战兔停下了，不知道还能说些什么，话语停滞在唇齿间。一时间，他哑口无言。   
从他占据的有利位置看来，龙我正歪着头注视他，战兔的耳朵出于兴味动了动。为了更好地了解龙我，他花了很长时间努力观察，但从没想过有朝一日彼此的角色会颠倒过来——龙我正看着他，试图窥探他的内心，探清他的想法。

我想帮你，可我做不到。他想着，腿脚一阵抽搐，不自觉地敲击着地板。我还想帮她，但除了我所做的，什么忙也没帮上。我还是对Smash和那个男人知之甚少。

龙我一个翻身下床，动作之快，快到战兔不由自主后退了下，他感到自己的耳朵垂落下来。收起双翼的动作激得他从喉咙里挤出抗议的声音，战兔目睹一抹讶异在对方眼中一闪而逝，取而代之的是理解。这与龙我身为龙，身为极易给他人带来恐惧的混血种无关，战兔更愿意认为自己的反应并非生物本能；他独独害怕龙我对自己发怒。

那就能很好解释他的紧张从何而来了，他不怕跟龙我对打，即便对方有满瓶在手，非打不可的话他也能轻松取胜。他担心的是自己不知道该做什么或者说什么来弥补这一切，不知道如何让一切变好，归根结底，他本该救下香澄，然而他失败了。

“小兔子？”龙我问道，战兔的鼻子用力抽了抽，对方只好笑着举手投降，“好吧好吧，你干嘛畏畏缩缩的，不会是被我吓到了吧？”  
“怎么可能，你要真想杀我，你早就在……在我们睡在一起的时候动手了。”战兔向这个可笑的爬行动物挥了挥手，他不理解战兔什么时候需要他，“我、我就是觉得……你该生气才对。我没能救她，也没能为她做点什么，你又那么爱她，冲我发脾气也是正常的——”

龙我缓缓放下双手，眼中好奇的闪光消退了，两人间的气氛比之前更加僵滞，这在龙我看来尤为可怕。“哦，那个啊。别怕，我不恨你，也不生你的气。你又不是那个把她变成怪物的人，何况你确实救了她。”

“我没有，她还是去世了。之前没人会死，虽然Night Rouge说是因为她病了，可是……”战兔晃了晃脑袋，耳朵再度耷拉下来，借口太白烂了，他自己都信不过。

“她不是作为怪物死去的，也不是死于试图杀我。她甚至不需要再通过继续伤害自己来保护我。”龙我一步步靠近他，步伐谨慎而缓慢，连战兔都看得出来他每步都是盘算过的。“你帮她解脱了。”

战兔仰头注视着熟悉的天花板，楼上隐约传来石动父女的说话声，他叹了口气，“我觉得还不够。”  
“跟香澄见上最后一面，抓着她的手道别，还能陪她走到终点，这已经是我不敢奢望的了。”龙我握住战兔的手腕，给了他一个温和的微笑，“这真的要谢谢你。”战兔看着他，感到一阵不适的燥热。  
战兔的耳朵稍稍支棱起来，“你非要这么说的话……行吧。”

龙我大笑起来，这不公平，战兔想着，然而下一秒就跌进了一个拥抱。太近了，龙我的皮肤如此灼热，令他回想起自己是如何靠着他取暖，直到陷入昏沉睡眠。

战兔对混血龙种还知之甚少，他没有注意到周围显而易觉的响动，龙我的双翼缓慢收起，一阵温暖笼住了他。他们也曾分享过同一张床——两人都需要休息，而战兔渴求温度，龙我恰好慷慨施以援手，何况战兔睡觉的时候比较黏人，龙我也尽可能满足他，让他依偎在自己身边。拥抱算不上什么，可是当两人都站着的时候就完全不一样了。

因接触和温暖而分享床铺和安慰一个人是完全不同的，太不公平了，明明他才是今天痛失所爱的人，于是战兔揽住了龙我的肩膀，将下巴靠在自己的手上。龙我现在跟他们住在一起，战兔不能因此污损对方的名誉。

“我很难过，你只想把你爱的人找回来，可她还是走了，”他开口道，龙我嗯声应答，声音低沉轻柔，在战兔的胸腔内隆隆回响“我没能为她做些什么，对不起，但之后我会尽我所能证明你的清白。”

龙我闷闷道：“都说多少次了，你做的够多啦……谢谢你，战兔。”他声线震颤，带着一丝丝不稳，仿佛站立不稳，急待安抚。

战兔推着他来到床边，直到龙我撞上床沿坐了下来，他皱起眉看向战兔，微微湿润的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光。不过他还是会意地向枕头移了移，舒展开身体，战兔爬到他身上，努力变成一团温热舒适的存在包裹住他。

龙我一动不动，战兔怀疑是不是自己太用力了，可旋即龙我便将脸埋进了他的肩膀，发出一声抽泣。他一手轻轻抚摸着龙我的头发，一手环过对方的后颈方便他尽情发泄。犹豫了片刻，龙我以非人的速度紧抱住他，力道大得几乎将他压碎在胸前，然而战兔也只是从喉咙里挤出几不可闻的喘息。

“你现在这么痛苦，我很难过，还是发泄出来吧。”战兔在他耳边低语道。  
龙我哽咽了，抱得更紧了些，紧到让战兔觉得疼痛，然而他一言不发，没有阻止。现在不是时候。  
“我爱她，我他妈的那么爱她。”

他这么抱着战兔持续了起码二十分钟，其间唯一的响动只剩细微的呜咽，最终泪水流尽，在他脸上留下湿润的泪痕。战兔用毛衣袖口帮他拭去湿意，龙我冲他笑了起来，他的胸腔因此翻江倒海起来，不过他此刻不愿多想。经历过这些，他现在的笑容无疑是一种解脱，战兔只好希望此后每当这撕心裂肺的苦楚卷土重来，龙我还能保持这样的笑容。  
最后龙我放开了他，战兔从楼上顺了吐司和两罐咖啡下来。龙我靠在战兔肩膀上把吐司撕成两半，他们在一片沉默中进食，一切都很好。最后他们把身上和床上散落的面包屑抖干净，龙我站起身准备脱掉衬衫——考虑到他双翼占据的空间，这可是一项壮举。

“你今晚还工作吗，我们一起睡怎么样？”他问道，向战兔的实验台方向探出脑袋，语调克制而中立。  
“我累了，今晚不工作。”然而事实并非如此，如果他想，再熬几个小时也不成问题，不过战兔觉得今晚龙我需要他，而且他自己也不愿意放龙我独自陷入睡眠。“只要你不介意再次暖暖我。”

他当然不介意。战兔终于换了件超大号t恤准备睡觉，龙我一下子抓住他的手腕把他拽向床垫，直到他再次被压在龙我胸前。他伸出手放在龙我的胸膛上，在那之下，是深沉而缓慢、坚定又不屈的心跳声。龙我将自己的手交叠在战兔掌上，安慰性地捏了捏他。他紧紧环住战兔，战兔也紧紧抱住他，蜷成一团缠住他。  
两人安顿好后，龙我又一次伸出了双翼，带着热气包裹住他们。战兔伸手抚过那薄膜，龙我轻声笑了起来，这提醒他是时候休息了，于是他最后叹了口气，老老实实将下巴靠在龙我肩上。

“真是占有欲强烈的小兔子。”龙我咕哝道，战兔嗤之以鼻，不料对方笑了起来。  
“我才不是呢，”他反驳道，对此龙我摸了摸他的耳朵作为回应，“作弊的家伙……”  
“那又怎么样，”龙我的手指以正确的方式划过他的皮毛，用一种缓慢而平滑的节奏抚摸着他的耳朵，战兔的肌肉因此一节节放松开来，直到最终在龙我臂弯中瘫成一团，“小兔子，现在该睡了，明天我们还需要你的才能呢。”  
“你也是，”战兔眼前一片模糊，每摸一下他的眼皮便重上一分，说话也越来越困难了，“明天也需要你的力量。”

他没能听到龙我是否回应了他，便又一次在他怀里沉沉睡去。他们脸贴着脸，而龙我的手指仍抚摸着他的耳朵，轻得仿佛正在碰法外之物。尽管两人度过了如此糟糕的白日，那天晚上，有关水槽和气体的噩梦没有再次侵袭他。


End file.
